


[Podfic] Visiting Hunith

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Ealdor had visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Visiting Hunith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visiting Hunith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227281) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Cover art by [cait_roswen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_roswen) :)

  


[MP3 & M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/visiting-hunith)


End file.
